rescuebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Under Pressure
While Chase and Chief Burns pursue an out-of-control robo-landscaper through Griffin Rock, Cody Burns reports that the rest of the team might be delayed, as his siblings are having trouble coming to terms with the fact that their rescue vehicles are alien robots. Chase loses their quarry, only for Burns to realize the robo-landscaper is coming up behind them. Chase transforms, somersaults backward over it, and throws it into a dumpster while reading it its rights. That done, the rest of the team finally arrive, with the Burns family complaining that their Autobot teammates are too difficult to work with. Kade is especially unimpressed when Heatwave transforms with him still inside. Cody promises to talk to his siblings. Unfortunately, Kade, Dani and Graham aren't that interested in hearing about the Autobots' problems. Heatwave contacts Optimus Prime, but Optimus is confident they'll learn to work with the humans. Cody tells the four bots he has a new plan to help them bond with their human partners. He lures his brothers and sister down to the bunker, but things don't go well; Boulder breaks the pinball machine, and Dani only wants to talk about flying with Blades. Their bonding session comes to an abrupt end when Burns contacts them with the news that the sewers on Main and Park are overflowing with lava. The team scrambles. When one impatient woman drives right into the lava, Chase has to save her from her rapidly melting car. Cody's siblings continue to have trouble working with their partners. Kade even brings his own fire truck, though he inadvertently parks it over a manhole, and after a burst of lava causes it to explode, Heatwave saves him. Cody calls Doc Greene, who is hanging upside-down. Greene reveals that the artificial Mount Magma is the likely source of the lava, and that the lava will cover the island in just under 5 hours. He recommends releasing the lava slowly to avoid an eruption. Once Burns briefs everyone, he asks if the Rescue Bots are willing to help, and, of course, they are. Boulder and Graham reach the volcano's crater and work together to locate the controls. Elsewhere, Chase and Chief Burns clear nearby campers. Heatwave and Kade wait impatiently for something to happen, while Dani and Blades move into position over the volcano. After Boulder and Graham leave the crater, Blades uses his winch to operate the main switch, opening the volcano and releasing lava and ash. However, he's then caught in the ash cloud, and Dani has to cajole him into flying high enough to get out of it. As lava begins flowing, Heatwave and Kade hit it with streams of water. It looks like the crisis is over, and Cody announces he'll be waiting for everyone in the bunker. It turns out they declared mission accomplished too soon, however, as Dani spots the lava draining into one of the tunnels leading to the bunker. Back at the bunker, Cody works on fixing the pinball machine, unaware of the incoming lava. Boulder makes a map of the tunnels with his seismic sensors, locating a shortcut for Heatwave and Kade to take to cut off the lava. Dani spots a water tower, and Blades valiantly takes off to brave the ash and reach the tower. Heatwave and Kade are brought up short by a cave-in, but after a few moments of Kade trying to clear the rocks by hand, Heatwave simply smashes through in vehicle mode. They reach the intersection in time and start spraying the lava with water, but with little effect. As they run out of water, Dani and Blades dump the water tank, and its contents spill along the tunnel, cooling the lava. Kade and Heatwave return to the bunker, where Kade hugs his little brother. The next day, Cody drags his siblings down to the bunker, where a huge Autobot insignia has been added to the wall. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1